


One Warrior Two Many

by bornforwar_archivist



Series: Electra [1]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By ElectraElectra wants Ares and the world but she has to battle Xena first.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! Nope. I don't. Other people do. So don't sue me. Please. I don't have any money and it would hurt my feelings:)  
> Sex: I don't write that kind of stuff.
> 
> Violence: Oh yes! I love to write action. Makes everything so interesting:)
> 
> Other Warnings: Bad words in some people's opinions.
> 
> Dedications: To Wyn, Phoenix, and Medea
> 
> Author's Note: This story takes place after the Twilight. Ares is still after Xena. Does this surprize anyone? Well, this is an Ares/Xena story with a little bit of Electra/Ares, but he doesn't mean it. It's all to save, as Aphrodite would say "his warrior babe" Well, I'm done. Now you can read the story:)
> 
> This just sounds so much like Ares.
> 
> If I Could Turn Back The Hands Of Time By: R. Kelly
> 
> "How did I ever let you slip away?   
> Never knowing I would be singing this song one day   
> And now I'm sinking   
> Sinking to rise no more.   
> Ever since you closed the door.
> 
> If I could turn.   
> Turn back the hands of time.   
> Then my darling,   
> you would be mine."
> 
> Now, to the story:)

Part One

The soft rays of the sun beemed off of the young warrior's long chestnut hair. The tall, beautiful girl dressed in armor and black leather's name was Electra. Her name ment "like a star" and if you stared into her midnight black eyes you could see flecks of light that helped make this name resemble its owner even more. She was thin and aroud 22 with slim legs and arms that gracefully swayed as she walked. At first site you would think she was a goddess or perhaps one of the beautiful nymphs that roamed the woods and shallow streams turning male mortal heads wherever they went. But all to true appearences can be deceiving. Much in this case. Electra was in fact a mortal like any other in every way except one. She was a brilliant fighter. Not like a soilder. She was better. The only thing that all of Greece found wrong with this is the fact she was a war-lord. She killed and fought and stole the riches of Greece all for her love of hatred and one man. No...not a man a god. A god that didn't want her now. Not now that Xena had returned from her icey sleep of 25 years. Why did he want her? All she did was lead to his immortality's end. Now the god Electra wanted was no more than a mere mortal, but Electra had a flawless plan to ensure the survival of her now vulnerable god.

* * *

Electra stood on a hill overlooking a large area of Greece's fertile, green plain. She stood as a comander does with the appearence of being superior and sure of herself. She had recently found out about Ares' tragic loss from her well trusted friend, Ceirdwin. Ceirdwin had told Electra the news two days ago and now Electra had set off with her friend to find Ares. As far as Electra was concerned they would also destroy Xena and her daughter, Eve, just to even the two opposing sides for what had happened to her beloved god. Electra felt the presence of someone else near her. she quickly turned her head only to see her leather-clad friend, Ceirdwyn.

"What news do you bring me?" asked Electra without the slightest bit of emotion in her beautiful voice.

"The spies have found out that Xena is in Athens, and Ares is close by." Ceirdwyn answered. She had a half smile on her face as she waited for her black eyed friend to react to what she had just informed her of.

"Why does he persist in this impossible quest to make Xena his?!!!" Electra said in a loud demanding voice. "He could have any priestess, goddess, nymph, or warrior he desires except HER!! ANYONE!!! And yet he chooses her."

"Hey, relax. You have a plan, an army, a motive, and me. We're gonna practically mutilate Xena. Don't get mad. Lets just get even." Ceirdwyn stated with a devilish grin appearing on her thin face.

"Lets" Electra replied as she returned the grin. "Besides if my plans go uncorrupted Ares wont be mortal for long." Electra lets a short laugh escape her full lips as Ceirdwyn looks on tring to figure out her friends scheme in her mind.

* * *

In Athens, Xena, Gabbrielle, and Eve are sitting at a carved up table inside of one of the city's most visited taverns. The atmosphere is loud and slightly dark. There are drunks everywhere and a small barroom fight in the far corner. The bar is covered in broken glass and in almost every corner there hangs a spider's web, glistening in the faint light produced by numerous candles distributed around the room. Xena sits across from Eve taking in the scene.

"Quite a show. Right Eve?" Xena asks loudly so her daughter can hear her over the chaos in the room.

"Yea, right mom." Eve answers in a tone that suggests that she is deep in thought.

"You want to talk about it yet?" Xena asks in a concerned tone.

"I could but not here. There's too much violence here. It'll bring back too many painful memories." Eve states as she stares at her shaken hands resting silently on the table.

"Xena maybe we should go. I mean I don't really enjoy this place much either." Gabbrielle states hoping Xena will take the hint and leave so Xena can talk to Eve alone. It would be the first time since the downfall of the gods.

"I guess your right" Xena replies as she stands up and leads her friend and daughter out of the tavern.

* * *

Gabbrielle makes up an excuse to leave saying she has to pick up some supplies for the journy to Xena's home town. This leaves Xena and Eve standing in the busy streets of Athens.

"You know Gabby just left so we could talk?" Eve states in a tone that clearly tells Xena she needed to discuss something very important.

"I know but we really do need to talk" Xena replies as she looks over to the short man on the corner selling vegetables to a teenage girl.

"Its just I don't understand what has been happening with me lately. I mean I went for all those years thinking you abandoned me. I don't know how to reclaim that time I missed with you. I still find it sickening to think that I wound up having the same lover as you! I basicly became YOU! I...." Eve suddenly froze as she realized she had just mentioned Ares to her mother. "I'm sorry..I"

"Don't say anything Eve. I understand if you have mixed feelings for him. After all he did corupt you, then betray you, and then amazingly he saved your life. What you have to understand is that I have mixed feelings for him too." Xena said in a calm understanding voice.

"I know but......but he saved me because of you. Do you think he really loves you?" Eve asks, her voice quivering.

"I don't know. I wish I did. Either way I could never be with him." Xena said almost unsure of herself.

Eve nods and follows Xena to go find Gabbrielle.

* * *

Electra's army was on the move. Her and Ceirdwyn were determined to find Ares. They couldn't bare the thought of him beeing hurt or even....killed! Electra and Ceirdwyn rode at the front of the army on their beautiful war horses. Electra's horse was solid black like her piercing eyes, and had a white patch on its face that resembled a burning star. Ceirdwyn's was dark tan with white legs and a slight temper. They rode in slience, both conemplating the challenge that lay ahead. Ceirdwyn was still wondering what the second part to Electra's plan was. It made her slightly irritated that her friend wouldn't explain her plan to her in detail. *We trust each other.* Ceirdwyn thought *We always have...and yet she doesn't seem to want anyone to know this important piece of information. Why?* Ceiridwyn continued to argue motives and possible battle strategies in her head wile Electra held her own thoughts of war in raging in her head like a violent storm. *I finally get to face off with the Warrior Princess. Well, I wonder who fights better. Her or me? As long as I get Electo to fall for it...were home free.* Electra thought. A smile slowly teased her lips. She knew that the beginning of her rule was slowly coming into play. *Soon* she thought *I will have a title, Ares, and THE WORLD.*

"Its Athens!" one of the warriors yelled.

"Perfect!" Electra said satisfied that they were finally there, "Lets go have a little fun."

"Are you sure? What about the Athenian army?" Electra's second-in-command questioned.

"Don't worry. Almost the entire army is off fighting Sparta. There practically defenseless. Oh...poor little city. All alone with a big cruel army commin' strait for em. We can't fail. Its the perfect opening for battle" Electra stated smiling the whole time she spoke.

"Shall I call for war, Electra?" Ceirdwyn asked in a restless tone. You could tell she was ready for the battle to begin.

"Knock yourself out!" Electra said with a grin.

"ATTACK!!!!!" Ceirdwyn screamed as the whole army started to charge towards to waiting city.

* * *

"How long does it take to find a scroll, Gabbrielle?" Xena impatiently asked as she stood next to the old wooden crate where Gabbrielle was rummaging through blank scrolls.

"I don't know. Until I find a decent one I guess." Gabbrielle had just picked up a neat untorn one when a battle cry broke the peaceful sounds of the village.

"Eve get over here!" Xena ordered as her daughter ran behind her.

"Who do you think it is, Xena. That war cry sounded almost like your oun!" Gabbrielle asked as the army came into view.

"Must have been her" Xena stated as Electra rode into the city with her long hair flowing in the breeze. Shortly behind her rode Ceirdwyn on her graceful war horse. "Everybody take cover unless you can fight!" Xena screamed in a demanding tone. The inhabitants of the village rushed to their homes; some to scared to even move. You see an army attacking Athens wasn't something that usually happened. They had a well trained army. Most wouldn't dare invade the glorious city of prosperity. but these were not normal circumstances. The army entered the city and immediately started to kill. Ceirdwyn slashed open one of the soilders that was left to gaurd the city. Xena unlatched her chakram and let it fly towards Ceirdwyn. It should have been a direct hit to the head but something unexspected happened. Electra walked in the path of the flying blade of death and caught it without any problems. Xena didn't know what to say. Only she, Eve, Ares, and Callisto could ever catch her prized weapon. Now this young woman could also. Xena had to know who she was, but she didn't have time for that now. She started to fight the warriors around her and saw Gabbrielle doing the same. Even now she hated the sight of Gabbrielle killing. But that was her choice. Electra stood and stared at Xena memorizing her every move getting her timing down to the very last second. she turned and looked at the massacre she had started then she thought how she wanted so much for Ares to be here. But wait! He was suposed to be near. A smile crossed her face and she signaled for her warriors to stop fighting Xena. Ceirdwyn stood by her friend and watched as the fighting started to die down. It was carnage. Ares would have loved it! Eve ran out of her hiding place. She had had no desire to kill or fight. Gabbrielle and Eve stood behind Xena and stared at the two young warriors standing before them.

Finally Xena spoke."Who are you?"

"Me? I'm your true successor, Xena. I'm Electra. The Midnight Star and soon to be the slayer of the Warrior Princess." Electra stated in an evil tone.

"You want make a bet? There is no way your going to hurt me or my friends." Xena stated forcefully.

"We'll see" Electra stated.

The two beautiful warriors started their own battle of skill and quick thinking. They clanged their swords together causing red hot, flesh-burning sparks to fall in light showers because of the fierce impact. Xena swung her sword but Electra blocked it with one quick flawless movement. Electra then did a flip throwing Xena into a blaksmith's shop. She landed back first on a large metal shield. Electra then walked over and flung Xena head first into a brick wall. The impact left a gash in Xena's head. Electra continued to deliver the punishment that she found appropriate for Xena because of Ares' new found mortality.

Wile this continued Gabbrielle and Eve could do nothing but stare. They had never seen Xena be beaten this bad. *Could she be a goddess?* gabbrielle thought. *Perhaps...but no there is something mortal about her. She couldn't be mortal. Could she?*

The battle continued and noone noticed a familiar face watching. Ares! Ares was watching the whole thing from inside a tavern doorway. He didn't appear happy at first sight but if you looked in his eyes you could see a flicker of interest.

Electra continued to fight Xena. Suddenly Xena found an opening and punched Electra. It gave Xena enough time to retreat. Some soilders and Ceirdwyn started to follow but were called back by Electra.

"Why did you stop us?" asked Ceirdwyn a bit puzzled.

"I wanted her to run. Everything is working out perfectly!" Electra said as a wide, devilish grin overtook her face.

* * *

The hot sun pounded down on Xena and her friends as they fled Athens. Xena had never seen any warrior fight that well except for Ares and possibly Callisto. Thoughts kept runnig through her head about what had just happened. Xena didn't know what to think. How could she have failed? Then it hit her Electra had called herself "Xena's true successor." xena thought back to Mavican. It all had to do with Ares. He was the reason Electra brought the army down on Athens. Xena didn't know what to do next. Electra had Athens now and if she knew Ares she would surely find him. What could she do next?

Xena thoughts were interupted by Eve's soft voice, "Are you Okay Mom?"

"Of course I'm okay. I just wasn't focussed. Right?" Xena asked herself more than those around her. Her voice was shaky and sounded unsure.

"Xena, she...she beat you up pretty bad. She was good...and her army and friend didn't even help her." Gabby stated, her voice full of concern.

"I know that!" Xena hissed. I have to go find her. she's probably waiting for me."

"Doesn't that mean you shouldn't go?!!!" asked Eve.

"If I don't no one will stop her. Besides I don't think she would come after a mortal Ares...there has to be another part of her plan." Xena said as she leaned back to figure out a battle strategy

* * *

Back in Athens Electra was simply intoxicated by her blood curdling work of art she had created. It was true, not many warlords had ever created such an intense scene. The dead were everywhere. With each dead mortal Electra rested her eyes on she became more excited. She loved war. She treated it as an occupation, a job she had to perform. It made her feel alive. Electra walked over to a dieing man that leaning aginst an old building. He looked at her. The woman who just shortly before killed his entire family. His now greatest enemy. He wanted her dead. He wanted her to suffer. He stared into her hard, cruel eyes. They were black as night showing nothing but hate. "Why?" the man asked the deadly beauty. "Why did you kill my family? My friends? My LIFE?! You show no mercy to those weaker than yourself. Don't you feel any regret?"

"Regret? Never. I am soon to be the ruler of the known world. I have no need for 'regret' and 'mercy'. But if you wish to know why I have sent your family into extinction it is because you stood in the path of my destiny. I wont be feared unless some sacrafices are made along the way. Your family and you will serve that purpose nicely." With saying that, Electra raised her sword and brought it down on the man as he cried out in pain for a short meaningless time untill his body lay motionless.

* * *

Ares had exited the city of Athens when he saw Xena retreat. He couldn't believe it. Not only was Electra there but Ceirdwyn was also! He had never really watched Electra fight before. He dismissed her as nothing more than a wannabe kid. Someone like Mavican. A one night stand with hardly any talent and skill. Never had he witnessed his beloved warrior beaten so badly. He knew he had to find Xena before she decided to go back. Which he knew she would. Ares continued to fight his way through the brush and tree limps that consumed the forest, tring to find Xena.

* * *

Back in Athens Ceirdwyn and Electra were talking with each other about the thriving battle. "I still don't understand why we let them go?!" Ceirdwyn asked in a tone that demanded an answer.

"Calm down. I have everything under control. Did you see who was watching the battle? It was Ares. Ares was watching our great victory." Electra stated with a smile across her face.

"Ares?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!! Where is he?! He has to be here somewhere!!!!" Ceirdwyn screamed, infuriated that her friend didn't inform her sooner.

"My guess he left to find Xena. He saw her limp out of battle. He probably went to make sure she was in a fairly decent condition. Besides we don't need him at the moment. Nothing will happen to him as long as he is with Xena. Everything is intact. We are still coming out triumphant." Electra replied as she stared off into the distance thinking about how Ares is soon to be with Xena. A discusted look appears on her face.

"Well then, what's next?" asks Ceirdwyn hopping she will now learn the rest of the complex plan.

"Now, we get some more help and I leave you in charge of my army wile I retrieve an important necessity." Electra states as Ceirdwyn looks on puzzled. "Medea, you can come in now. A tall, dark haired woman enters the room and directs her attention to Electra.

"What is it you need of me?" Medea asks the tall warrior in front of her.

"Need? Well, since you are the goddess of unrequited love I have a complaint to file aginst one 'should be couple'." Electra answered in a devilish tone. "You see Ares, your father, has confessed his love for Xena, but Xena hasn't returned his affections. Don't you stand aginst this?" Electra mocked wile Ceirdwyn looked on in interest.

"Of course I find that wrong but what am I to do about it?" Medea asks wanting to know the answer.

"I'm so glad you asked." Electra states in an evil tone. Ceirdwyn smiles even wider and Medea looks on awaiting the answer.


	2. Part Two

Part Two   
  
The once intense heat of the blazing sun started to fade as dusk replaced the daylight. The faint blue and purples of the sunset added a calming effect to the horizon as the sun reclined to take its nightly rest. Xena sat leaning her back aginst a tall tree for suport. The leaves of the mighty tree gracefully swayed in the light breeze that engulped the forest. Xena was exhausted from her recent fight aginst Electra. She still couldn't figure out what Electra was up to. She knew it had to do with Ares but what could Electra possibly want with a mortal Ares? Thoughts and pain plagued her untill she fell into a restless sleep.

 

Gabbrielle and Eve sat around a small fire they had build, nether saying a word, only drowning in their mental seas of thought. Finally, Eve broke the slience. "Do you think we're going to win, Gabbrielle?" she asked with a quivering voice.

"I'm not sure. I mean If Xena gets rest and we all fight there is a good chance, but....." Gabbrielle stopped when she noticed tears in Eve's eyes. "What is it?"

"You said we all have to fight. I can't Gabbrielle! I can't!" Eve said trying to hold back the tears that were striving to force their way out of captivity.

"It's okay. We'll do the fighting. It's your choice. We...." Gabbrielle was cut off by something moving through the forest.

The thing inside the woods kept comming closer to the waiting Gabbrielle, Eve, and sleeping Xena. Gabbrielle had now grabbed her three-pronged weapons and was ready to defend the group aginst whatever may be coming. Everything grew slient except for the usual night sounds of crickets and animals. Gabbrielle stopped, and suddenly something bursted through the trees. Gabbrielle quickly flung her weapon at the target but it was caught. The tall, dark figure turned out being Ares. A shocked look crossed Gabbrielle's face as she realized Ares had caught the weapon. Sure when he came to her twenty-five years ago, after he had killed Eli, he had done the same, but he was mortal now. Gabbrielle didn't think he would be that good after she saw him a mortal the first time. She always thought he would be defenseless. Now, he catches flying weapons of steel. It didn't seem logical to her. Ares stared at her a moment, wondering if she was going to try to take his head off again. She didn't so he turned and walked over to the sleeping Xena. "How is she?" he asked laying a hand on Xena's shoulder.

"She was beat badly, but she should be fine now.......I'm surprised Ares. I thought you would stay and become close friends with Electra." Gabby stated looking at Ares. She wanted to tell him to leave, even though he had saved her and Eve. But she didn't.

"Why is it so surprising that I would come after the only woman I LOVE instead of going after a pretty face with an attitude?" Ares asks with anger in his voice. Gabbrielle didn't have time to speak because Xena suddenly awoke. She sat up and placed a hand on the gash located on her head. She looked at Ares and smiled. "How are we?" asked Ares. His voice full of care.

"Fine....I just...OW, my head." She said gritting her teeth from the pain.

"I'm glad about that. After what happened earlier there is NO WAY you are going to fight Electra again." said Ares in a demanding tone.

"What?! Ares I am FINE, and I WILL fight again. So just drop the subject. Tomorrow morning I am leaving to go fight her so this is officially the end of subject." Xena stated in the same overbearing tone that Ares had just used. Ares thought about arguing with Xena over the matter but didn't. He knew she had made up her mind and would stick to her decision.

"Fine. Just tell me you will be careful." Ares said.

"I will." was all Xena said before she settled in to go back to sleep. Gabby and Eve did the same leaving Ares to wrestle with his emotions in the cold, harsh darkness of the night.

* * *

Athens was still smothered by the stomach turning stinch of death. The dead were never moved. They littered the streets of the concurred city. Ceirdwyn is standing at the far end of the Acropolis. She smiles knowing that she is in full controll of the powerful army untill Electra returns from her journey. She thinks about her friend's brilliant plan. *There is no way we can be defeated! I had never heard of the Palacreshian(Pal-a-CRESH-e-an) stone. To think of what it can do, and what it can steal. Oh..Electo is in for a big surprise!*. A large smile crosses Ceirdwyn's face as she thinks of Electo's face after Electra uses her. *Life is soooo fun!* Ceirdwyn suddenly raises her head when she hears a war cry. It's Xena! "Well, this is gonna' be fun" Ceirdwyn states as she walks down to the town square.

* * *

Xena rode into Athens on her beautiful horse. She leaped off of Argo and stood facing Ceirdwyn. "Xena, what brings you to our humble abode?" Ceirdwyn asked with a slight grin.

"What happen? Your friend get scared and run?" Xena asked the smaller warrior with flowing red hair.

"Unfortunately she had buisness to attend. I guess I'll have to be the one to destribute a hearty wealcome." Ceirdwyn stated with a devilish smile. With that Ceirdwyn charged at the Warrior Princess. Xena blocked the first powerful strike, but Ceirdwyn sent another slicing Xena's left arm. The result was a cut that was only about 1/8 of an inch deep, but it was still an advantage. Xena and Ceirdwyn continued to pound each other with devistating kicks and forcefull sword blows. Finally Xena kicked Ceirdwyn in the leg sending her to the hard ground. Xena knew she had her now. Or did she? suddenly a dagger came flying out of no where. *NO! It couldn't be!* Xena thought. But it was true Ceirdwyn had mental powers to move things by mind. Ceirdwyn stood up, rage in her eyes.

"You never should have done THAT!!!" she screamed at Xena in a hateful tone. "Now, you're dead!" Ceirdwyn rose a net with her mental capabilities and sent it hurdling over Xena. the net trapped her, and a few soldiers grabbed the deffenseless Xena. "Take her away!" Ceirdwyn ordered, "And don't worry Xena when Electra gets back, I sware she will hear of this! Now MOVE!!!" The soldiers take Xena into the Athenian prision, wile ceirdwyn's hate for Xena continues to grow like a violent flame.

* * *

Medea stands in a large temple with three throns and a table covered in sweet, ripe fruits. She stands looking around and then directs her attention to a large alter at the far end of the room. "Furies! Come to me!" she commands and in a burst of light three goddesses appear out of no where.

Electo, the head furry, speaks in a wild tone, "What is it you wish of us Medea?" The goddesses start to circle Medea making faint hissing noises.

"I wish to speak of Xena. She has destroyed the members of the pantheon. She has to be stopped from destroying the rest!" Medea stated as she stared at Electo.

"We agree. She must be stopped! How can we help thy goddessssss?" Electo answers, hissing the last word of her sentence.

"I need you to come see someone with me. Electra. She will explain in detail" Medea states already knowing the fate she is leading the goddess into.

"Then let us go." Electo hisses as they dissappear to find the warlord Electra

* * *

"Where is she?" Ares asks Gabrielle in frustration. "She should be HERE by now!!"

"Ares, I don't know! All I do know is that she said to wait for her here! And THAT is EXACTLY what we are going to do!" Gabrielle stated in a forceful voice.

"We have to go after her. She has been gone too long! I'm starting to get wor...." Ares cut himself off as he realized he had almost shown weekness in front of Gabrielle. He quickly regained a hateful look and straight posture trying to cover it up.

"Maybe Ares is right, Gabrielle. We should at least check in on her." Eve stated in a soft tone.

"I don't believe this!! You're taking HIS side?!! How could you, Eve?!!" Gabrielle screamed in rage.

"I'm not taking any sides. I just think that Xena may be in danger also. I don't want to loose my mother again." Eve answers staring down at the rocky ground.

"Fine!" Gabrielle replies, "We'll check on Xena."

* * *

A lone rider came into the defeated town of Athens. She rode through the gates and straight up to the Athenian prision. The members of the army stared as the warrior approached Ceirdwyn. Ceirdwyn looks up and smiles as she conferms in her mind who the woman is. "Hello Phoenix. Electra and I thought you would show." Ceirdwyn states handing her friend a scroll. "Read. It was written by Xena's little bard. Its about the Furies."

"Why do we care about the Furies? I thought they were dead. Didn't Xena destroy them?" Phoenix asks in a curious tone, as she opens the scroll.

"No, the Furies are not dead. They just made Xena a little upset." Ceirdwyn states remembering the story that she had heard. "But don't worry. Our god survived. Too bad about Hephaestus. I'm afraid he didn't make it." Ceirdwyn answers in a diabolic voice.

"Hephaestus only forged me and gave me the breath of life. I love Ares. NO ONE else."

"Good....that's real good because I don't think you'll be seeing much more of him. Ares,....on the other hand is on his way here." Ceirdwyn replies still in a wicked state of mind.

"Then we are going protect him from danger?"

"What danger? At the moment Xena is locked up in a little prision cell. Alone, shackled, and defenseless. She isn't even worthy of fighting." Ceirdwyn says as she watches Phoenix's eyes twinkle in satisfaction.

* * *

Electra came into Athens carrying a small black velvet bag. She had a charismatic grin on her face and a brilliant twinkle in her coal black eyes. "How is my plan going Ceirdwyn?" she asked the brown eyed fighter before her.

"Perfect." Ceirdwyn states as Phoenix stands behind her, listening to the conversation.

"Phoenix. Welcome. I'm so glad you came to watch the Warrior Witch subside to take her last breath. It should be interesting." Electra replies at the sight of her half god friend.

"No need to welcome me. Ceirdwyn has already done so....and yes, it will be interesting to watch Xena plumit into extinction. However, it will be quite easy now...thanks to Ceirdwyn." Phoenix responds as Electra's eyes light up with interest.

"Explain yourselves."

"You see, Xena came to fight once again but I traped her by using my godly powers. She's now in the city's prision. Waiting for you to decide her castigation." Ceirdwyn states with an evil beam.

"Well then. lets go see our 'friend', and assure her that everything is going to be just peachy.....now that I have this." Electra lifts up the Palacraneshian stone, and lets out an evil laugh, causing the others to shiver at the iniquitous sound.

* * *

The raven haired princess was dragged out of the Athenian prision. You could tell that she had been injured greatly from her previous fights between the mortal and half god warriors. Xena still had the life draining gash on her forehead only it had split even further down her face thanks to her previous battle with Ceirdwyn. Electra walked in front of the kneeling warrior and allowed a deathly grin to cross her finely colored face. "Don't look so glum Xena. Soon it will be all over. The heartache. The pain. You should look to this as a favor." Electra states. In a sudden burst of sparkles Medea appears along with the furies. "About time," Electra says as she directs her attention to the goddess.

"Medea has said that you wish to speak to us about condemning Xena....but I see you already have her." Electo states as she looks on to Xena.

"On the contrary. I need you to....." Electra was suddenly cut off by two riders coming into town. "Ares and Gabrielle." Electra states as Phoenix and Ceirdwyn prepare for battle.

Ares and Gabrielle dismount from their horses and start to walk up to the deadly warriors and injured Xena. "Hello Ares! I've been waiting for you. Life gets so...lonely without you....but then you never wanted much to do with me. You always had Livia or Xena. Well, no matter soon you wont have either of them. Not that Livia is around any more ta care!"

"Electra, let me tell you WHY I don't want anything to do with you. You see when you strip away all of that hate and vengence all your left with is a spoiled little bitch that doesn't know the meaning of the word NO!" Ares stated with a look of hatered.

"Well at least you admit to stripping away something of mine." Electra replies with a motion to Ceirdwyn to kill Xena. Ceirdwyn gladly accepts the invitation and moves in Xena's direction. Gabrielle sees what is going on and quickly throws her weapons into the chests of the two soilders that are holding Xena. Their dieing bodies fall to the ground and Xena springs into action, trying to ignore the pain that plagues her. She quickly does a spin kick and knocks Ceirdwyn's sword out of her hand. Xena grabs the sword and uses it to ricochet a bolt of fire sent by Phoenix. Seeing this, Electra opens the bag, hanging from her skirt, and takes the powerful stone in her hand. "Lets see what this baby can do," Electra states with a wide grin and evil laugh.

Electra starts to move towards Electo but is cut off by Ares. "What do you think you're doing, Electra?" ares asks with a cold expression on his face.

"Trust me. You'll like it. A LOT!" Electra answers and then tries to get around ares without using force, but ares jerks her back.

"Now Electra, you know I can't let you do something stupid. It might ruin our relationship." Ares states as Electra looks on with an unbelieving expression.

"WHY would you want ME when you could have Xena?!"

"What about Xena? She doesn't want me, and besides I'm not going to be around forever. I need someone before my thread is cut," Ares answers as Electra stares at him.

"You know what. I could have loved you. I could have always been there for YOU!!" Electra states as she looks on to Ares.

"Who says you can't?"

"I can't because you will never love anyone but her. I couldn't live with being lied to. But I can steal Electo's powers from her with this stone, and then give it to you! Don't you wanna' be a god again?" Electra asks. Ares just nods and stands aside, alowing a path for Electra to make it to Electo.

* * *

Ceirdwyn continued to fight xena with all her might. This time Xena was fighting exceptionally better. Ceirdwyn couldn't figure it out, *How could she be beating me now?* Xena kicked Ceirdwyn and sent her to the hard ground. She raised her sword and just as she was about to strike the Viking, half god, Phoenix kicked her in the back sending her off gaurd.

* * *

Electra stopped when she reached Electo and Medea. "Thank you Medea, but your service is no longer needed here." Electra stated. Medea nodded left in a flash of blinding light.

"What is it you wish us to do?" Asked Electo.

"I need you to hold this stone for me. You see if it is activated by a god it can increase their power. I thought that if you were more powerful you could kill the warrior princess with ease. And put an END to the slayer of immortals." Electra lied as she raised the stone. Electo reached for it, but the stone suddenly was knocked out of Electra's hand. Electra jerked her head only to see the stone blown into a million tiny pieces by one of Phoenix's stray fire bolts. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Electra screamed as she turned to kill whoever had knocked it out of her hands. She came face to face with Ares. "WHY?!!" Electra screamed, "I could have given you your godhood! I could have restored you to greatness!"

"Yea. You could have. But I wouldn't be happy." Ares replied.

"Why?" Electra ordered to know.

"Because I would never have Xena." Ares replied in a sincere tone. With that said Electra's anger exploded into an outpoor of hot rage. She drew her sword ready to fight her dark love.

Electra and Ares went into a fierce battle. Both trying their best to destroy the other. Electra swung her dragon enhanced sword, but Ares blocked it and kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying. "Come on! I saw you fight better aginst Xena! Admit it! You can't hurt me." Ares stated with a grin.

"That may be so, but at least I can make sure I'm the only one that will EVER have a chance with you." Electra replied as she started to move in Xena's direction. "Ceirdwyn keep Ares busy. Just DON'T hurt him! Electra commanded. Ceirdwyn nodded and walked over to Ares with her sword drawn. Ares took his gaurd and waited for Ceirdwyn to take the first blow. She did and Ares blocked it with time to spare.

Electra and Xena started to fight. Xena punched Electra in the face and Electra returned the blow by kicking Xena's knees. The blow knocked Xena to the ground. Electra took her sword and raised it above the Warrior Princess. Ares saw Xena was in trouble and quickly tripped Ceirdwyn buying him some time.

Electra stared down at Xena. "At least we know he's getting the best warrior." Electra stated as she let out a war cry and went into action. It all looked bad for Xena, but as the sword was plumiting down to Xena, Ares charged into Electra, causing her to fly through the air, and go straight through the wall of a building. The impact had so much force that it caved the wall in.

Ceirdwyn regained her balence and turned to see ares helping Xena up and no Electra. "Come on!" Phoenix ordered. Ceirdwyn took Phoenix's hand and they combined their power to transport themselves somewhere safer.

With the help of Ares, Xena stood up and ran over to where Electra had smashed into the wall. She was gone!!

The battle died down and Electra's army retreated thinking their leader had been killed. Xena, Ares, Gabrielle, and the dieing solders were the only ones that remained.

* * *

That night Ares, Xena, Gabrielle, and Eve sat around a blazing campfire. Gabrielle had been telling Eve about the battle and Electra. "So did you all kill her?" Eve asked. The whole group looked up at each other, not knowing what to say.

"We don't know, Eve. she went through a wall and wasn't there when we went to look." Xena stated as she looked into the fire, "She is either still alive or she will die from injuries caused by the impact. But one thing is for sure.....if she is alive she'll be back." The group remains in silence, each in their own world of thought.

* * *

The next day in a small tavern a woman walks up to the dusty, wooden bar. "What can I get for you?" the bartender asks.

"I'll take an ale. Then again...make it a double. I've had a long week." the warrior answers with an evil grin.

The End


End file.
